Patch 2.0.7
World of Warcraft Client Patch 2.0.7 General * The amount of haste granted by a point of haste rating has been increased by about 50%. * 20 slot bags are now bind on equip. * Any effect which benefits the victim of a critical strike will now trigger even if resilience converted the attack from a critical strike to a normal strike; this applies to melee, ranged, and spell. The affected talents, abilities, and items are: "Eye for an Eye", "Blessed Resilience", "Enrage", "Martyrdom", "Blood Craze", "Eye of the Storm", and "Bonespike Shoulder". * The Crust Bruster has had a loot icon and sound change. * Players can no longer send gift wrapped packages via COD. * When sharing a quest, the order logic has changed to check whether or not the player has completed or is ineligible for the quest before checking whether their quest log is full. PvP * Battlegrounds ** If Primalist Thurloga is attacked and pulled off her pathing on the way to summon Lokholar the Ice Lord, she will now properly path back to the summoning ring to complete the event. ** PVP flags and graveyard nodes can no longer be captured through collision. Raids and Dungeons * Players are no longer able to accept the quest "The Opening of the Dark Portal" while the Black Morass encounter is engaged. * In the Black Morass, Chrono Lord Deja will now properly spawn during a Heroic Mode attempt. * After completing the Black Morass encounter, all the additional mobs in the zone will no longer all aggro. * Durnholde Lookouts will now properly despawn after all 5 of the Baracks in Caverns of Time: Escape from Durnholde are burned down. * The items required to complete the Karazhan key quest can now only be looted by the first group in the instance to reach them. * Berthold the Doorman will now have a gossip option to teleport players to the Shade of Aran's room. This gossip option only becomes available when players have defeated the Shade of Aran. * The aggro range for players when under the effect of "Incite Chaos" while fighting Blackheart the Inciter in the Shadow Labrynth has been adjusted. * Many creatures within Coilfang Reservoir have been slightly retuned. * Many creatures within the Mana Tombs have been slightly retuned. Mac * Stability improvements in Multi-Threaded OpenGL support on future OS X releases. Bug Fixes * The talent "Combat Potency" no longer causes rogues to have a chance to gain energy when other players hit them with off-hand attacks. * Players with multiple chat windows will no longer have fixed channels (ie. general, trade) added back to the main chat window every time they log on. * Attempting to prospect less than 5 pieces of ore will no longer cause a game crash. (Spanish Only) * The Fel Reaver for "It's A Fel Reaver, But With Heart" quest will now respawn properly if you wipe on the quest. * Fixed a crash that could occur when on a flight path. * Fixed the local defense channel so that it will properly change based on the player's zone. Unofficial notes Quests * The Second and Third Fragments quest has undergone some changes, you can no longer solo stealth run this quest, as looting the container which has the Fragments in causes a guardian to spawn, which must be slain in order to obtain the fragment. Undocumented changes With the new patch 2.0.7, several changes undocumented in the patch notes have been noticed, which we have listed below (feel free to report anything new undocumented in patch notes), most of those changes are related to bosses/instances. Source: http://boards.worldofraids.com/topic-2613-1.html General * Reduced spawn rate on Elemental Plateau in Nagrand. * The item Lurky's Egg can no longer be sold to vendors Professions * Lots of crafted items got their stats changed (Leatherworking, Tailoring, Blacksmithing, etc...). Cant list them all, since there are too many. Warlock * Seed of corruption cannot proc off of its own damage. It used to go off when another seed exploded. Now it doesn't react to other seeds. Shadowfury and rain of fire work to proc them though. Raids and Dungeons Karazhan * Maiden of Virtue got buffed: Her repentance ability hit people for 2k (its not dispellable), duration was also increased on it. * Terestian Illhoof got buffed: His shadowbolts and imp pet hit harder, its also much harder to unshackle people now (His sacrifice routine heals him for a great deal now as well). * Aran : They changed blizzard so that it encompasses about 50-60% of the room's perimeter and it moves much faster then it did before. Also his Blizzard/Flame Wreathe/Arcane Explosion trio of abilities seem to be on a shorter global cooldown, cause they seem to overlap quite often now. Sethekk Halls * Talon King Ikiss AoE spell cant be interrupted anymore. Shadow Labyrinth * You can no longer dispel the fear from Fel Overseer. pl:Patch 2.0.7 2.0.07